Kazuki Jumonji
| rōmaji = Jūmonji Kazuki | alias = | gender = Male | age = | birthday = October 1 | blood type = A | height = 175 cm | weight = 71 kg | bench press = 65 kg (initially) 85 kg | relatives = Erito Jumonji (Father) | goal = | affiliation = Deimon Devil Bats The Ha-Ha Brothers Saikyoudai Wizards | year = 1st year | jersey = 51 | 40 yard dash = 5.5 seconds | position = Lineman Offensive tackle Defensive end Fullback | team = Deimon Devil Bats (high school) Saikyoudai Wizards (university) | former affiliation = | chapter = 1st Down | episode = Episode 1 | japanese = Takanori Hoshino | english = Kirk Thornton }} is the apparent leader of the group, the . In some of the episodes including the NASA Aliens game and the Death March, we see him as a leader who urges the other two to follow. He sports an X-shaped scar on his right cheek, which was originally supposed to be used to get Kurita arrested. He is also the only one of the three to figure out that Sena was actually Eyeshield 21. Jumonji seems to be the most thoughtful (in a sort of positive way) of his "brothers". He always seems to keep the threesome (including himself) together and is considered the "eldest brother" of the three. He tends to get fired up a lot. Appearance Jumonji has blonde hair Personality Kazuki is a brash person however he is slightly more intelligent and does attract some girls History Synopsis Jumonji is the only one so far of the trio to score a touchdown, and probably the only one in the Deimon Devil Bats who has scored touchdowns from the defense aside from Sena. The first is one was scored when Sena caused a fumble against the Nagas and Jumonji took the ball and scored a touchdown. This in itself is a near-miracle, since his position almost NEVER handles the ball. Still, after being fueled by flashbacks of Sena's determination and devotion in the football field (along with the fact that Jumonji was accustomed to direct injury long before he joined the Devil Bats), he managed to get across the goal line, dragging Agon along with him. The second time happened when Kurita crushed Marco; he caught a fumbled ball and unexpectedly scored a counter touchdown from defense. He is also the first of the three to really become serious about football, occasionally sympathizing with Sena and vowing to become a better lineman in order to assist him. Jumonji also has an uneasy relationship with his father, since his father is always telling him not to associate himself with his friends, who he puts down as "trash" (like Agon does). During the match with Ojou, Jumonji takes the fullback position to assist Sena in his run. The show also implies that he is the most likely candidate for team captain when the founding members of Devil Bats graduate, effectively huddling the junior members together without their help. Musashi has commented that Jumonji is 'the same kind of guy as him', in terms of attitude (stoic and samurai-esque). Jumonji and Musashi tend to react the same way to outrageous incidents- that is to say, with a deadpan or a reality check. In the anime only, he suffers from acrophobia, a problem which Doburoku admits that not even finishing the Death March can fix. His last name means "cross" most likely a reference to the scar on his cheek. It is possible the scar itself is hereditary as his father has the same scar on his forehead. But this is probably a coincidence as he is shown without the scar several times in chapter 1 of the manga. In last play to score two-point conversion against Hakushuu, he became the center so that Kurita can utilize his full strength to face Gaou. He also seems to have a relationship (shown in the anime, mentioned in the manga). During the Christmas Bowl arc, Jumonji goes under Kakei's coaching of his technique and knowledge to help Sena face the real Eyeshield 21. In the last chapter 333, Jumonji was revealed in a small panel along with Banba and Ikkyu to be part of the Saikyoudai team which also includes Hiruma, Agon, Akaba, Yamato and Taka. Also, it can be noted that his X-like scar on his left cheek, even though it has always been depicted on his right. Relationship Deimon Devil Bat Koji Kuroki Shozo Togano Techniques and Strategies *'Screen Pass' - They intentionally let their opponents break through the line, then shift over to make two-on-one blocks on the other side of the line of scrimmage. This creates a wide area for Eyeshield to go through once Hiruma laterals the ball to him. *'Delinquent Death Blow' - Also known as the Delinquent Deathblow, the Scumbag Scuffle and Rascal Killing. The Ha-Ha Brothers practiced the technique with the Zokugaku Chameleons. The method involves grabbing the opposing lineman by the sleeve, taking a diagonal step up, then slamming the opponent face-first into the turf by using the opponent's driving force against himself (though technically, that move should be considered as Unnecessary Roughness/Unsportsmanlike Conduct). This is especially useful in getting past larger linemen in order to sack the quarterback. Jumonji uses this move the most often, while it is rarely if ever, executed by Togano and Kuroki. *'Sweeper' - A method in which linemen form a protective barrier in front of Eyeshield 21, thereby clearing a path for him in a diagonal direction. After the Death March, they are able to clear a very wide passage for him to go through. *Hip Explosion - During the Death March, the Ha-Ha Brothers learned the proper method of pushing out with their entire bodies, rather than just their arms. By thrusting out their hips, they can deliver more force against opposing linemen. Kuroki in particular exercises this move against the seemingly unbeatable Aoyanagi in the game against Amino. *'Ha-Ha Triple Attack' - Shown in the anime first, a three-on-one tackle with each Ha-Ha brother using their own strengths as a means of gradually nullifying quick and sturdy opponents. Kuroki leads, first using his speed to cancel the runner's sprint. Togano then uses his power to beat the force of the runner's counter. While the opponent is distracted, Jumonji uses his techniques (often being the Juvenile Delinquent Murder Method) to finish the move. Alternate versions include tackling from three different directions at once or tossing their opponents into the air. Recently, in the manga, this was shown when they saved the ball from Teikoku's possession after failed Christ Cross. In here, Kuroki and Togano hold Reisuke Aki from holding/ securing the ball, while Jumonji batted the ball down. Jumonji's father seems to hold a different opinion of the gang as he watches the technique. *'Bump' - Learned along with the whole Devil Bats team, but never shown using it. Trivia *In each of the boys' names are the kanji for one (Kazuki), two (Kuroki), and three (Togano). Their first names imply the number of sons born in the family. This means that Jumonji is the only child, Kuroki is the second son, and Togano is the youngest son of three. Their jersey numbers also reflect this, as Jumonji is 51, Kuroki is 52, and Togano is 53. *Early in the manga, Hiruma refers to them as the Ha-Ha Brothers seemingly because he believes (or wants them to think he believes so, just to aggravate them) that they are actual brothers. *In the manga, all three of them drink and smoke. After the Taiyo Sphinx game, Jumonji quit smoking when he read the 'Football Monthly' article, to focus on his game. Musashi persuaded Kuroki and Togano to quit as well (noting that "Real athletes don't smoke. Smokers lose their breath too quickly.") by swearing off smoking himself. Whether they still drink or not is unknown. *Though it is not certain why, Jumonji is actually very popular with girls, mentioned constantly by Kuroki and Togano ("Dammit! Even though we were never confessed to..." Kuroki "Though I wonder how many times it happened to Jumonji." Togano "Ah?" Jumonji). *Another shtick they do is finish each other's lines or thoughts one by one based by age. The order would then be Togano (the youngest), Jumonji (the middle), and Kuroki (the oldest). (i.e.: Togano: "So that would mean..."; Jumonji: "what we have to do is..."; Kuroki: "Yeah. We have to believe in our teammates' strengths more."). It should be noted that when this occurs, Kuroki often has the longest quote of the three. In the manga, they say one thought in unison. *Jumonji and Togano have unique nicknames used only by the trio: "Kazu" and "Toga". *All three have taken to Hiruma's habit of kicking a teammate in the rear, (for them it's simultaneously), without saying anything, whenever that teammate does something spectacular. *It is revealed that Jumonji is one of the smartest on the team- in an omake where the intelligences of the Devil Bats were compared, he ranked above everyone but Hiruma, Mamori, and Yukimitsu. (Musashi was not included.) References }} Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Deimon Devil Bats Category:Linemen Category:Team Japan